


And Now I Just Sit in Silence

by avocadoatlaww



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff at the end though, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I've been listening way too much to ToP, M/M, Minor Violence, Robb Stark is a Gift, just go with it, kinda angsty, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Theon's car radio gets stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theon

**Author's Note:**

> As you might understand I have been listening to Twenty One Pilots way too much lately, and especially the song _Car Radio_. So yeah, this fic might be inspired by that song. But don't worry, Theon won't go as mad as Tyler does in the music video. The title is also from the same song. 
> 
> The fic is unbetaed because I haven't got a beta reader yet.
> 
> Thoughts and corrections are always welcome. If there's anything I could do better, I would love to hear it.
> 
> Oh, and I don't own anything since I'm neither a part of Twenty One Pilots nor George R. R. Martin.

_"'Cause somebody stole_  
_My car radio_  
_And now I just sit in silence"_

The radio blasted through his flat.  _Huh, Twenty One_ _Pilots_ ,Theon thought. He liked them. Somehow he could relate to their lyrics. 

Theon turned the radio off before leaving his flat. He needed air, and he needed to get as far away he could before anything could blow up in his face. He walked quickly over to his beat down car, and well... wasn't it ironic?? Someone had smashed his fucking car window and stolen his radio.  _As if my life could get worse_ , he thought. 

Theon got inside the car nonetheless. He had a lot to think about. 

He didn't feel good at all. He'd just broken up with Ramsay, and he had been so lucky to get away without being seriously hurt. That guy had been crazy. The only reason Theon had stayed with him as long as he had, was because he had figured out how Theon felt about his best friend, Robb Stark, and Robb could never know that. So, yeah, Theon had stayed with the abusive bastard, even though Robb begged him to leave. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to leave Ramsay. For fucks sake, of course he wanted to leave. The problem was Robb. Theon knew Ramsay would tell Robb if he left. But last night had been just too much. 

Theon had been walking home from Asha's place when he'd seen a guy forcing himself on someone else. At first Theon didn't think much about it, but then he saw that it was Ramsay. He was forcing himself on Sansa's sweet friend, Jeyne Poole. At first Theon hadn't known what to do, but when Ramsay had startet to get more physical, something in Theon just snapped. Like fuck he was going to let anyone treat such a sweet girl like that.

He wasn't really sure what had happened after that. Just that he had shouted at Ramsay and really hurt him. He might have broken his arm. Then he had picked up Jeyne and carried her home. She had been crying all the way, and Theon felt like what had happened to her was somehow his fault. Like it was his fault Ramsay was a psychotic bastard.

Well, Theon was fucked for sure now. If Ramsay wasn't already coming after him, he would soon, and he would go after Robb as well. Theon had sent Robb a message this morning, _"don't leave home_ _today"_ ,before he'd turned his phone off for the rest of the day. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and Robb would surely call at least twenty times. He knew it wasn't fair towards Robb, but he just couldn't be bothered. Somehow another Twenty One Pilots song appeared in his thoughts. 

_"You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone"_

Shit, even his thoughts sounded like Robb. 

The road stretched on before him. Theon had no idea were he was going. Just away. He leaned over to turn the radio on. When he only found a hole he was a bit confused before he remembered that someone had stolen his radio.  _Probably one of Ramsay's guys_.  Ugh, Theon hated them so much. Ah, well, turns out his only companion would be his own thoughts this time. 

Robb would know by now, wouldn't he? And then he would probably never want to talk to Theon again. Like fuck he would. "Shit, shit, shit, shit", Theon muttered. Why did things like this always happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? He must have killed innocent children in a past life or something.

"FUCK", he shouted. An old woman walking next to the road looked suddenly very startled. Shaking her head she walked on, blessedly ignorant of Theon's inner turmoil. 

What was he going to do? What the fuck was he going to do? He had no one to talk to. He couldn't go to Asha. She probably wasn't home, and if she was, she would surely only say: "I told you so", and well, that was not what Theon needed to hear right now. The only other person he talked to was Robb, and like fuck he could talk to Robb. Over his dead body. Robb probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with Theon right now, and Theon understood him extremely well.  _He_ wouldn't have wanted to talk to himself if he was Robb. 

How long time had he been driving? He had no idea and no way to find out. The road was completely silent. No other cars anywhere. Where the hell was he? Theon didn't recognize the road, but he certainly wasn't going to call for help. Regardless, who would help him? He'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts, he'd no idea where he was driving.  _Of course it's happening to me_ , he thought.  _Fuck my life_. But he didn't turn back. He just drove on. 

When he came home that night, Theon was exhausted. Driving alone with your thoughts was more stressing than he had thought, and he was nowhere near an answer to his problems. Right before he went to sleep he turned his phone on. As he thought, missed calls and messages came pouring in. Most of them was from Robb, but also a few from Ramsay. A death threat or two. The usual. 

Robb had called him at least ten times, and sent at least twice as many messages. Theon didn't know why he decided to read them, but he did nonetheless. 

_"Hey Theon what do u mean stay at home? And why did Brienne u know the Doctor call me and say that Ramsay had been in hospital?"_

So he had really hurt the bastard. Good. 

_"Theon what are u doing? Answer me please"_

_"Theon would u please answer me?"_

_"Where are u?"_

_"Theon why did Ramsay just call me? I didn't pick up but could u please tell me what this is about?"_

_"Would u please answer me?"_

_"Theon I'm worried about u?"_

_"Why is Ramsay outside?"_

Shit, so Ramsay had gone after Robb. Theon knew he was fucked. Robb wouldn't want to talk to him after that. 

_"Theon??"_

_"U're not answering are u?"_

_"Shit I might have punched Ramsay Jon had to hold me back"_

_"But damn it felt good"_

_"But Theon why did he say that about u?"_

_"Is this some prank of his? To hurt u?"_

_"Oh... so it's true"_

_"Theon I need to talk to u? I can't do this over phone"_

_"Please Theon I need to see u now"_

_"Theon damn u answer me"_

_"Please Theon please"_

_"Shit I've lost u haven't I?"_

For the first time that day, Theon started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs quoted in this fic are _Car Radio_ and _Friend, Please_ by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> Next chapter will be the same day from Robb's POV.


	2. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same day, but from Robb's POV.

Robb woke up early that morning, as he usually did. It was a lovely day. The sun was shining and Robb smiled to himself while looking out the window. He wanted to ask Theon if he wanted to come over. They hadn't seen each other in a really long time, and Robb missed him so much. 

From the first time they had met, they had been attached at the hip, or at least that was what people said, and it was only after Theon started seeing Ramsay that they hadn't seen each other every day like they used to. Not even for a minute, and well, Robb missed his best friend. He missed their friendship, and he often wondered if it was something he had done. Had he pressed Theon to hard about Ramsay? 

Robb had never liked Ramsay. Always thought he was creepy, and he had no idea what Theon saw in him. Ramsay was an abusive bastard. Theon hadn't said anything, but Robb wasn't blind. He could see the way Theon flinched when someone brushed past his shoulder. He had seen the ugly bruises on his arms. Why people stayed in abusive relationships was way past Robb, and he hated seeing Theon hurt. He just wished Theon would get away from that creep.

And, maybe, that wasn't the only reason Robb wanted Theon to break up with Ramsay. Maybe, just maybe, Robb might have a crush on his best friend. Robb had always known he was bisexual, but he'd never really talked to anyone about it. Not even Theon. Especially not Theon. He was afraid it would ruin their friendship, and that was the last thing Robb wanted.

Robb sighed. He needed a cup of coffee. In the kitchen the radio was on. A song Robb didn't know blasted through the speakers.

 _"'Cause somebody stole_  
_My car radio_  
_And now I just sit in silence"_

No wait, Robb knew that song. It was that favourite band of Theon's. What was their name again? Oh, yes, Twenty One Pilots. Robb wasn't a big fan himself, but he could definitely see why Theon loved them so much. Robb knew Theon somehow felt a special connection to the lyrics, even though Theon would never admit that. Shit, why did everything make him think of Theon?

Suddenly his phone started buzzing. It was Brienne from the hospital. Robb and Theon had got to know her after Bran's accident, and one time, after Ramsay had been especially violent, it had been Brienne who had treated Theon. Why she was calling Robb this early in the morning Robb couldn't fathom. Had something happened to Theon? Suddenly Robb felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He was almost afraid to pick up the phone. 

"Hi," he said. "It's Robb."

"Hi, Robb, it's Brienne," Brienne answered on the other end of the line. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

 _Shit,_ Robb thought.  _It has to be about Theon. Why else would she call?_ "What is it?" he asked concerned. 

"You know that boyfriend of Theon's? Bolton, right?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He came to the hospital last night. Pretty beaten up. I bet he deserved it, but I just wanted to ask you if you know what happened."

"No, I-I don't," Robb stuttered. Ramsay in hospital. How did that happen? Robb hoped Theon was ok.

"Do you know where Theon is? Is he ok? You understand, Ramsay looked furious, and I'm kinda scared what he'll do."

"I-I don't really know where Theon is, but I'll check on him. Thank you for telling me, Brienne. I'm very grateful."

"You're welcome, Robb. Just make sure Theon's ok, will you?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks again."

"Bye, Robb. Take care."

"Good bye, Brienne."

Shit, what had happened? Robb was starting to get a bit scared, and just a couple of seconds later his phone buzzed again. This time it was a message from Theon.

 _"don't leave home_ _today"_

What was that supposed to mean? Robb had so many questions he wanted to ask. What had happened to Ramsay? Why did he have to stay at home? What was Theon doing? He called Theon straight away, but he came straigt to voicemail, so he texted him instead.

_"Hey Theon what do u mean stay at home? And why did Brienne u know the Doctor call me and say that Ramsay had been in hospital?"_

Robb got his coffee mug and sat down by the kitchen table hoping Theon would answer quickly. No such luck. Robb knew Theon well enough to know that he'd turned his phone off by now, but that didn't stop Robb from texting him again.

_"Theon what are u doing? Answer me please"_

The others were starting to get up, but Robb didn't really want to talk to anyone. He left his coffee on the table, and went quickly to his room before anyone could start talking to him. He had just too much to think about at the moment, and he didn't want to make the others worry. After he closed the door to his room he tried calling Theon again. Twice. 

_"Theon would u please answer me?"_

_"Where are u?"_

Same as the other times, there was no reply. Robb didn't really expect it either, but there was always a sliver of hope. A tiny hope that Theon would reply. Shit, shit, shit, what had happened? Was Robb a bad friend, who hadn't seen it coming? Had there been any signs Robb should have noticed?

Of course Robb blamed himself. He  _was_ Theon's best friend, and if anyone should have noticed anything, it should have been him. But he hadn't, and now something had happened, and there was nothing Robb could do. 

Jon found him later that day, moping. Which was an unusual expression on Robb. Jon wore it often, but Robb didn't.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jon asked. 

Robb looked up, seeing his half-brother for the first time that day.

"Yeah," he said quickly. He knew Jon and Theon didn't always see eye to eye, and said nothing more. In addition he really didn't want to talk about it. He could see that Jon didn't believe him, but he didn't press the subject, for which Robb was grateful. They just sat there in companionable silence. That was until Robb's phone buzzed for the third time that day. 

The display read  _Bastard_. Why was he calling? He had no reason to call Robb.  _Bastard_ was of course Ramsay. He had called Robb once to threaten him about something. Robb didn't even remember what it had been about. For some reason he had saved the contact and named it bastard. And now Ramsay was calling Robb again.

"You gonna take that?" Jon asked. 

"No, not really." 

Jon just nodded. 

When Ramsay stopped calling, Robb took his phone and sent Theon another message. 

_"Theon why did Ramsay just call me? I didn't pick up but could u please tell me what this is about?"_

_Please, please answer, Theon_ , Robb thought. But of course he didn't answer. Not this time either. 

After a couple of minutes Jon left. He said something about Ygritte, and Robb just nodded. Whatever Jon had said, Robb hadn't really heard any of it.

_"Would u please answer me?"_

_"Theon I'm worried about u?"_

Yeah, he had tried Theon's phone again. Both calling and texting. By now he had no idea how many times he'd called Theon's phone. Still no answer though.

Robb should really do something. Anything. Instead he just sat by the window, hoping he might see Theon out there on the street. He didn't see him though, but he did see someone else. Someone he didn't want to meet at all. Ramsay. He had even brought his goons with him. Robb didn't remember their names, but that wasn't really important. What was important was that they were coming straight towards the Stark home, and Robb had no idea why. 

_"Why is Ramsay outside?"_

_"Theon??"_

He sent Theon a couple more messages. Maybe he would answer now? No, of course not. 

Robb could hear someone knocking at the door, and sent Theon a last message before he went to open it.

_"U're not answering are u?"_

Ramsay and his goons were standing on the porch when Robb opened the door. Robb eyed them suspiciously. Ramsay seemed to have a broken arm, he noticed.

"What do you want?" he asked, not even trying to seem nice. 

Ramsay sneered.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Robb asked, even though he knew perfectly well who Ramsay was talking about. 

Ramsay's lip curled upwards in an ugly grimace. His plump lips wet with saliva and his eyes dead.

"The fucking faggot. Where is he?" 

Robb walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. He really had no reason to lie about that. 

Ramsay, though, didn't seem to believe him. There they stood, staring at each other. None of them wanted to back down, and none of them heard Jon come out of the door. 

"What's going on here?" Jon asked.

"The fucking bitch is hiding from me, bastard," Ramsay spat.

"Well, he's not here," Jon answered calmly. "I'm on my way out, would you please step aside?"

"No, not before your fucking brother tells me where that cocksucker is. I know he's here. Where else would he go? He's got nowhere to go, that fucking bitch. Nowhere else than to his beloved Stark." Ramsay's voice was mocking, like this was all a big joke to him. Robb's eyes widened.  _His beloved Stark_. 

"Oh, you didn't know?" Ramsay sneered. "Well, after today it won't matter anymore. Yeah, he loved you. Don't look so surprised. He was a fucking coward, and..."

That was when something snapped inside Robb. He lashed out and hit Ramsay as hard as he could. Jon, always the diplomat, stepped in and caught Robb.

"Calm down," he whispered to Robb. "Ramsay's not worth it."

"Get off our front porch and don't you dare come back," Jon told a bleeding Ramsay, who was already backing up. Away from Robb, who was trying as hard as he could to get out of Jon's arms. It wasn't before Ramsay was out of sight that Robb calmed down. 

Jon had already left when Robb texted Theon again. 

_"Shit I might have punched Ramsay Jon had to hold me back"_

_"But damn it felt good"_

He had hit Ramsay. Really hit him, and it had felt so good. When the adrenaline rush had died down, Robb realized what Ramsay had said. He'd said that Theon loved him. Loved Robb. No, that couldn't be true. It had to be one of Ramsay's ways of hurting Theon. 

_"But Theon why did he say that about u?"_

_"Is this some prank of his? To hurt u?"_

Robb thought about Ramsay's words for the rest of the evening. Why would Ramsay do that? Why would he say that? Did he have any reason to lie? Robb didn't really think so, and...  _oh..._

_"Oh... so it's true"_

He had sent Theon another message before he even knew what he'd done.  _Shit_ , he really needed to talk to Theon. He really needed to know the truth. 

_"Theon I need to talk to u? I can't do this over phone"_

_"Please Theon I need to see u now"_

Oh yeah, Theon didn't answer today. Yeah, right. What was he going to do now? He tried calling Asha, but she didn't know where Theon was either. 

_"Theon damn u answer me"_

_"Please Theon please"_

A whole day had gone, and Theon hadn't answered Robb once. That was when Robb realized it. 

_"Shit I've lost u haven't I?"_

For the first time that day, Robb started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I really don't know where I'm going with this, but I'll try getting the last chapter up during next week. Oh, and I hope Ramsay wasn't too ooc. I really don't know how to actually write him, and I'm not sure I got his cruelty right. It felt more like Joffrey, but I hope that's ok. The song is the same as last chapter, _Car Radio_ by Twenty One Pilots.


	3. Theon and Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is going to be the day after the first two chapters. It's told from both Theon and Robb's POVs.
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long to post this. School has just taken so much of time, and I must admit I had no idea how to wrap up this story without Theon or Robb seeming too OOC. Hope I did an ok job with it. And sorry it's really short. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story, and I'm very grateful for the kudos and comments. It means a lot to me.

When Theon woke up the next day, he had no idea what to do. Should he talk to Robb? Or should he just leave town? From Robb's messages, it seemed like he wanted to talk, but Theon wasn't sure if he was up to it. But then, if he was to skip town, where would he go? 

He couldn't go to Asha's. What if his father turned up? Nope, that wouldn't turn out close to okay, and Robb would probably ask for him there first of all places. Shit, Robb knew him just too well. The rest of his family was out of the question. His father's family were all jerks and cared as little about Theon as a tree cares about current politics. Which means not at all. Plus, they would probably tell his dad the moment he turned up on their front porch. His uncle Rodrik would have been a good choice, but he moved to another county over a year ago, and Theon had no idea how to get there. So, yeah, he didn't really have many choices.

Fuck, he needed fresh air. Maybe a walk would clear his thoughts. 

Walking without a destination was supposed to be a good idea, but somehow Theon's feet had lead him straight to the Stark house. 

***

If there was anything Robb didn't think he would see on his front porch that morning, it was Theon. Was Robb seeing things? No, that was Theon, right? 

"Theon?"

Robb saw Theon shoot up from where he was sitting. It seemed like he hadn't heard Robb coming. 

"R-r-robb," Theon stuttered while watching him, wide eyed, before he looked away. 

_What do I say? How do I make things right again?_

"I never told you," Theon started. " Someone stole my car radio. And well, I don't really know what to do now. Someone, they just stole it. Smashed the window and stole my radio. It's just like that song, you know,  _Car Radio_. And well, it's kinda ironic because right before I realised someone had stolen it, they had played that song on the radio. I listened to it before I left home and..."

***

Theon was rambling, and he knew it.  _Smooth, Theon, smooth_. But then again, what was he supposed to say to Robb? Perfect, beautiful Robb, who just stood there watching him with a confused, but curious expression. 

"Wait... what are you talking about, Theon?" Robb finally asked. 

"I-I-I... my car radio," Theon said, blinking.

"I think," he added, because he had seriously no idea what he'd just said to Robb. 

Robb smiled faintly while shaking his head. How could Robb stay so cool? So in control of himself?

***

Robb felt anything but in control. Here Theon was, just as Robb had only dared to hope, but for some weird reason he was rambling on about his car radio. 

"Did you seriously come here to tell me that someone stole your car radio?" Robb couldn't help laugh a little. Theon's confused expression was just too good. Theon, who was always in control of every conversation, was just rambling, and Robb couldn't deny that he found it slightly amusing.

"I, well, no I, not really... I just sort of ended up here." 

He looked a bit like a confused puppy. It was a strange look on him. Usually, it was an expression only Robb wore, but this time Theon had adopted it. 

"We need to talk, Theon." Robb saw Theon's shoulders sag at his words. 

"Yeah... yeah, I guess we do."

***

Theon had known those words would come. Why the fuck had he gone to the Stark house. He knew Robb would be there. Maybe his unconsciousness really wanted to speak to Robb. Well, his conciousness really didn't, but he knew there was no way out of it now. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Ramsay told me certain things yesterday, and, well, I kinda want to hear it from you? Is it true?" Trust Robb to get straight to the point.

What should he answer? It _was_ true, but somehow Theon didn't know if it that was the answer Robb wanted, but then again, Robb would probably know if he was lying. 

"I-I-I-I," Theon was stammering. "Well... yes." He whispered it, and he knew Robb could see the defeated look in his eyes.

"But, well, let's just forget about. I know you don't, _you know_ , and I'll just disappear, so you don't have to think about it anymore, and then everything will be much bett..."

***

Robb might have kissed Theon to shut him up. And it might have worked perfectly. Theon gave a surprised squeal, but shut up.  _Thank God_ , Robb thought. How could Theon think he could just disappear, and then everything would be okay? Didn't Robb have anything to say about it?

When they parted, Theon looked even more confused than ever.

"Robb..? What?" he whispered, just barely audible. 

"Did you ever think that I might feel the same?" Robb said then. "Did you ever think that I might not want you to disappear?"

"I, well... no. I can't really see why you would."

Sometimes Robb just wanted to punch the ones who'd made Theon think like that. The ones who'd killed his self-esteem, the ones who'd made him think he was without value; that nobody wanted him.

"Theon, you are the most important person in my life, and if you're willing to try this out, let's do it. Being more than friends, I mean, and don't you ever think you're not good enough."

At that Theon slumped down on the front porch. 

"You really mean that?" he said, his voice slightly shaking. 

"Of course I do," Robb reassured him.

He sat down next to Theon, and put his arm around him. Theon seemed to relax more, and shifted closer to Robb.

"Then, yes, I would love to."

Robb hugged him tighter, and smiled at the answer.

And for the first time that day, Theon and Robb just sat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is ok. I really had no idea how to end the story, and hope it's not too OOC. Thanks for reading.


End file.
